Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid detection apparatus and a fluid detection method, and more specifically, to a fluid detection apparatus that is able to detect a spread circumstance of a fluid and a fluid detection method.
Description of Related Art
Generally in basement planning, a pump is usually utilized to prevent leaking and flooding so that accumulating water is rapidly pumped out of the basement, and thus, property damage is also prevented.
More specifically, the pump is generally installed inside a trough-shaped region which is below the ground. When the leaking and flooding circumstance happen in the basement, a water level inside the trough-shaped region increases gradually. In normal operating condition, when the water level reaches a specific preset height, the pump starts to operate and the water is pumped out of the trough-shaped region through a pipeline. Therefore, the water level inside the trough-shaped region decreases to be within the normal range.
However, under condition that the pump malfunctions, the pump couldn't start when the water level reaches the preset height. Therefore, the accumulating water couldn't be disposed of immediately and the user couldn't be aware of the malfunction of the pump so that flooding circumstance happens eventually.